


Summer IV

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the annual Potter/Weasley vacation, the clan travels to Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer IV

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The annual Potter/Weasley vacation took Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Rose Maria Weasley, and Lily Luna Potter to Japan. The four friends were sharing a hotel room and on this night Albus and Scorpius ended up sharing a bed as well.

They had spent the day sightseeing and were exhausted upon returning to the hotel. The two boys had immediately climbed into the bed, Scorpius laying his head on Albus’s chest to listen to his heartbeat (his new favorite sound), and Albus wrapping his arms around Scorpius and holding him close. Within minutes both Gryffindors were asleep.

Lily and Rose sat at the small table on the other side of the room giggling at their two friends. “They’re so cute,” Lily said. Rose nodded in agreement.

“Should we wake them up to let them know it’s time to go to supper?” Rose wondered.

Lily thought about this for a moment. “No. They look so peaceful. We’ll just bring them back something to eat later.” Rose agreed and the two girls quietly left the room.

As the door clicked shut, Albus pulled Scorpius even closer in his sleep and Scorpius sighed contentedly.


End file.
